


Shower night

by Mxrgxn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cant even tell though, Comfort/Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Do I have enough tags yet?, Fluff, He believes in Ouma tho, He's the ultimate chemist, Human Kiibo, Kiibo is skeptical, Kiibo not Keebo, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ouma is soft around Kiibo, Ouma not Oma, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Shuichi is already done with Kokichi's shit, Shuichi is with Rantaro, Slice of Life, The others exist but they don't really matter, They need more Kiibo and Kokichi fluff, Trans Ouma, baby's first fic, but like it doesn't matter, late night showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrgxn/pseuds/Mxrgxn
Summary: Kokichi brushes Kiibo's hair after a shower. That's basically it. Kokichi lets his guard down around Kiibo.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Shower night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CertifiedRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedRat/gifts).



> My first fic on here, I have no clue what I'm doing lmao

"Hey, Kokichi?" A quiet voice broke through the comfortable silence. Kokichi was currently brushing Kiibo's silky hair. He had just gotten out of the shower and Kokichi offered to brush Kiibo's hair. That's how the two ended up like this, sitting in Kiibo's dorm, in the late-night, with just their own company. 

"Hm?" Kiibo smiled softly up at his boyfriend. He was the only one able to see Kokichi's soft side. When he wasn't pulling tricks or telling lies, Kokichi was actually really sweet and caring. Only Kiibo had been able to see that side of him. It brought happiness to him anytime the two were alone. Kokichi was clingy, but Kiibo didn't mind. He'd hold Kokichi all day if he could. Despite how much the supreme leader makes fun of the young chemist, Kokichi cared about Kiibo a lot. Protective, yet not at the same time. It was only when others got to close to him or tried to take Kiibo's attention off Kokichi, did he hug Kiibo tightly, glaring at the person. Kokichi wouldn't describe himself as possessive, but he had his moments. If only they weren't trapped in a school, forced to kill others to live. Kiibo didn't mind the relaxing moments. It was a break from all the stress and fear of who would die first. 

"Do you think one of our classmates would actually kill someone...?" He didn't want to believe they would. Wanting to believe in everyone. That they would make it out safely. Kokichi tugged on Kiibo's hair, breaking him from his thoughts with a pained yelp. "K-Kokichi! What was that for?!" Kiibo whined rubbing his head. 

"Sorry Kiiboy, your hair is just so full of knots. How do you mess it up this badly?" Kiibo's smile was replaced by a small scowl. Kokichi had done that on purpose. "Niishishi, what's wrong, Kiiboy?" 

"My name is Kiibo. Not Kiiboy." He huffed, but knew Kokichi was just going to keep calling him anything but his actual name. With a sigh, he pulled Kokichi into a hug, nuzzling Kokichi's shoulder. Kokichi gave a hum of approval. 

"You're avoiding the question. I don't want to lose anyone. Especially to something like this." Kokichi sighed and looked away. Kiibo was always paranoid about most things. Not that he could really say much. He was surprised Kiibo had been able to break down his walls and win his way to his heart. "I don't want to lose you.." The white-haired chemist mumbled. Kokichi held onto Kiibo tightly. 

"Lose me? Pffft, what kind of statement is that? No one will die! None of us are that dumb. Well, most of us aren't always. I can't really say anything for Momota-kun, Gokuhara-kun, or even the slutty bitchlet. They'll probably die first." Kokichi stated with a grin. It disappeared once he realized Kiibo was crying, and frowned. He sighed, pulling Kiibo close. "No one's going to die.....we're all going to leave."

"I want us to all escape. All of our friends. We'll all leave here." 

"Our? I think you mean your friends, Kiiboy." Kiibo looked over at Kokichi in surprise. Sure, Kokichi wasn't the best behaved and played tricks any time of the day. But they were harmless and just meant to annoy others. Most of his tricks were on Shuichi, or Rantaro, who he considered to be like an older brother to him. There was one memory that popped into his mind. Kokichi had stolen Shuichi's hat from him and ran. Shuichi chased after Kokichi, demanding him to give his hat back. The detective had spent hours chasing down Kokichi. Kirumi gave Kokichi quite a scolding once Shuichi had his hat back. Kiibo giggled quietly and Kokichi looked over at him in confusion. Had he said something to make him laugh? 

"Our friends, Koki. We're all escaping. Together." He held Kokichi's hands tightly with determination. Kokichi felt his cheeks heat up and hid his face in his scarf. 

"Fine...I guess I can't change your mind. But they're still your friends." He booped Kiibo's nose with a small smile. 

"Promise me, no matter what happens, we'll escape together?" 

"Kiibo-"

"Please."

"....I promise." 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Liar..."


End file.
